


Sheekooyinka Gaagaaban #18

by sexypinky2



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, no english, personal, somali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2316224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky2/pseuds/sexypinky2





	Sheekooyinka Gaagaaban #18

"Seeyaan" qayliyey Ser Lyle Crakehall, nin kaliya oo ka badan Brienne. "Xayawaanka. Sudhnaa marwada baalaha oo iyadu aad u badbaadiyey ka dib markii carruurta ay!"

Kuwa kalena ay ahaayeen kuwo aad uga walaacsan tahay Lady Catelyn iyo hubay Blackfish loogu tala galay in iyada ku biiro oo uu ku diriraa on Freys ee hadda qabtay Riverrun. "Waxa uu ahaa fiican ee aad noogu sheegto, Khaiistii," ayuu yiri mid ka mid ah dhab ah, "Tani waxa ay khatar ku badan direr badan outlaws."

Waxaan ballan qaaday Lady Catelyn adeegga, Brienne si baas u maleeyay. Xataa ka dib wixii dhacay, waxa iyada queasy caloosha si ay u maleynayaa in ay ka caawin doonaa in ay keenaan waxyeello u geysan Tully. Waxaan qayb ka mid ah tani ma noqon karo.

Waxay u sheegtay Jaime ilaa hadda ka dambeeya sidii ay dib u gaarka ah ee taambuuggiisa jiray. "In aan sii aan search ee Lady Sansa." Waxa ay ahayd ballan ah in ay sii wadayaan taageerada; iyadu waxay lahayd in haddii ay rabeen in ay hayn sharaf ah.

"Ha aad rabto in aad aarsan kuwa outlaws ka gaaloobay? Oo waxa ku saabsan cidda guriga?"

"Raadi geesigeeda wanaagsan inuu u adeego."

Waxa uu isku dayay in la beddelo iyada oo maanka lagu hayo, laakiin Brienne ahaa dhiso. Ugu dambeyntii waxa uu ruxay madaxa jeedasho, iyada oo wacaya, Walasaqada madax adag, oo loogu yeero, hantilayaasha uu iyada qalabayn ee wadada.

"Sidee baad ku talo jiraan si ay u eegaan gabadha Stark hadda?"

"Vale. In meesha ugu ammaanka badan ee iyada, waxaan qabaa."

"Markaas waxaad u baahan tahay tan loogu markab." Waxa uu iyada la siiyaa boorso yar ee lacagta birta ah.

Brienne uga mahadceliyay iyo sameeyay Buur faraskiisa, oo kaliya in la joojiyo gacanta ku dahabka by on garabka iyo gacantiisa midig iyada u jeestay wajihi isaga. Markaasuu wada dhunkaday. Dhawr ka mid ah Jihaadka ee ka qayb qaatay kulankii ugu arxan daran ee xerada Renly isku dayay inuu dhunkado, laakiin Brienne iyagii oo dhan hor istaago. Waxay ahayd ciirsi in hadda iska caabin, inkastoo ay ogayd in ay la daawaday, oo iyadu ahayd nacas. Waxa ay ahayd diiran oo jilicsan iyo Jaime oo ka badan dhakhso u ahaa. "My cunaha ka sugaysaa doontaa seeftaada, Walasaqada," ayuu yiri isagoo sii daayay iyada.

Brienne samayn kari lahaa qaab afka iyada, si ay hurdaan oo kaliya isaga ee nabad gelyo iyo fuusho iyada boodi Palfrey. Waxay qaadatay doonaa oo dhan, laakiin waxay iska caabiyeen rabitaanka u soo laabato oo waxaa isaga arki hal mar la soo dhaafay, marka iyada faras iyada fog soo qaaday in kastoo ay dareemi karaa indhihiisa ku iyada dib. Waxaan ka heli doonaa Sansa Stark oo iyada meel nabadgelyo ah, in alla intii aan leeyihiin, iyo si aan u soo noqon doono hal maalin.


End file.
